


late night confessions.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Malia Tate, Soft Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: One night, Stiles can't sleep but he realizes something in this unoccupied time.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Series: fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Kudos: 25





	late night confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this one's pretty short because tomorrow's may be LONGER! hope you enjoy!

He's curled in her arms, knees pressing into hers and intertwined at the palms, pressing into one another with a gentle firmness they're both a bit fond of - at least, he thinks so, he's meant to but forgotten to ask. 

His brain works both too fast and leaves important things out too often. 

Stiles Stilinski is little more than half-awake when his mind fully kicks into gear, realizing something that should have been more obvious before now but it hits him as sudden, as sudden as breathing or knowing he's alive, sudden in the way that is not sudden at all. 

"Malia!" He says a bit too loudly and Malia throws herself upright, claws glinting in the bit of moonlight coming through his open window and eyes neon blue in the dark room, looking entirely too prepared to fight but his voice is small when he assures, "Shh, hey, it's okay. Just me, just Stiles." 

She looks at him, eyes slowly fading back to their typical dark brown, the color reassuring too quickly - he sleeps with a predator, he's best friend with an apex predator, Derek Hale... _exists_ to him and is a predator all the same; all of his friends could kill him at a moment's notice, really - and she murmurs back, sounding as relieved as he feels, "Stiles, what's up?" 

He kisses her once, hand coming up to cradle the back of her neck and feeling the bone there reminds him she too is breakable and can feel beneath the apex predator label. He kisses her twice, other hand cupping her soft cheek in one of his palms that carries ink on the digits like worn pathways. He kisses her a third time, chaste and innocent this time and she smiles into their kiss. 

When he pulls away, he presses his forehead to hers and lets their noses touch, "I love you, Malia." 

Malia looks confused, like she knew or like it's been obvious for a very long time and maybe, Stiles thinks, both are true. Her voice still drips that sense of honesty and obviousness when she says, "I love you too, Stiles." 

They kiss a fourth time, wrapped in their love just as much as Stiles' comforter and her arms cradle him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
